User talk:OvaltinePatrol
Guidelines & Archives Make new sections as necessary, keep the titles succinct without making them vague. I respond on my own talk page, I don't like chasing down conversations across multiple pages. Archive I, Archive II, Archive III, Archive IV, Archive V, Archive VI, Archive VII, Archive VIII, Archive IX News It was that time again, archived the talk page.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 11:01, December 1, 2016 (UTC) I'll be unavailable for a few days. Merry Christmas.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:13, December 25, 2016 (UTC) :Turns out I had a case of pneumonia, I'm still getting over it.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:42, December 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Hope you get better, have a happy new year. MongoosePirate (talk) 06:06, December 30, 2016 (UTC) I'm hitting the road this week, will be out of town for a month. Not sure how exactly this will affect my availability.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:43, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Having some internet issues at home, and will be traveling intermittently between next week and early April. These factors may impact my availability.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:44, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Thanks From WynterNyte I appreciate your help and patience. I am still without a computer of my own.--XXxWynterNytexXx (talk) 16:01, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Thanks from walrus Thank you for the fine logos OP, your artistic talent has dramatically improved my pages Not a Porpise (talk) 20:50, January 2, 2017 (UTC) :I'm glad you like them!--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:03, January 2, 2017 (UTC) : Thanks OP Not a Porpise (talk) 00:52, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Banner Request Hey OP, when you get the time I was wondering you could make a banner for Dan Reelie's Travelling Zoo, maybe something bright and colorful to trick/lure children. Please and thank you Not a Porpise (talk) 00:36, January 4, 2017 (UTC) *You are the greatest OP Not a Porpise (talk) 01:34, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Hey again OP, Could you please make a banner for La llamada whenever convinient? whatever you think of will be cool probably Not a Porpise (talk) 16:50, January 6, 2017 (UTC) :Not sure when I'd take the time to read all that. Can you sum it up for me in 5 sentences or less? Some useful theme stuff I can base a banner on please.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 07:02, January 7, 2017 (UTC) ::I did end up taking a look after all, and I'm kind of hard pressed to pick up any imagery that screams banner. I did make a sort of mystery man logo, but I'm not at all married to the concept. Input would be appreciated, floating free out here: While that is pretty spooky, I was thinking something more like a haunted radio dial,or a ghosty radio system or something of the like. I normally would go for a banner on a Site category, but it seems difficult to find a good photo of a quanset hut. Not a Porpise (talk) 14:29, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Badges Hey OP, what do you think about adding a few badges relating to "creature, and fauna" to maybe motivate some pages of these types. We have some for group, so it seems logical to widen it a bit. Re: Posting old content on Pipboy wiki Can do, just wanted a place for people to look at all the old fanon. MongoosePirate (talk) 03:20, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :We figured, the nature of the complaint was just accreditation.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:30, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Retrieving my pages Hi OvaltinePatrol, Last year I wrote two articles I put a lot of work and effort in: "The Arlington Order" and "The Grover Cleveland Guard." For some reason the've been removed. I don't know why, and although I'm curious, I'm not here to argue with you about whether or not they should be up again. I'm not even in that position and to be hones, I don't care anymore. What I'm here for is to ask you if there is a possibility for me to get them back. I'd really like to read them again. If there's not, it would be a shame, but if there is, you would do me a great favor by sending them to me. Thank you in advance, Stdx (talk) 21:48, March 7, 2017 (UTC) The Search Ayy, I'm ready to do the dinner scene when you are MongoosePirate (talk) 01:15, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :For anyone who was curious, it was a short but productive chat.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:32, March 23, 2017 (UTC)